Bro
by daphrose
Summary: Sometimes Bree really wished she didn't have brothers.


**Based off a true story. I don't own Lab Rats, the Bro - Message Your Bro app, or Twitter. Enjoy.**

* * *

 *** * * Bro * * ***

* * *

It was a typical weekend in the Davenport household. Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo had gone home for a short rest; the Bionic Academy training could wait until Monday. Even bionic heroes need a day off! So the three fully-bionic siblings reclined in the living room, until they were interrupted by the fourth sibling.

"Bro!" Leo shouted, running into the room. "Bro, bro, bro!" He took a deep breath and said once more, "Bro!"

"Bro!" Adam shouted back.

Chase grinned and shook his head. He knew the lingo, though he would rarely speak it out loud. Bree rolled her eyes, ignoring their strange, boyish ways.

"Adam, Chase, come over here," Leo said, gesturing his brothers into the kitchen. "Come on! I've got something awesome to show you!"

Adam and Chase looked at each other, shrugged, and got up to follow Leo.

Meanwhile, Bree scrolled through her Twitter feed, seeing what her old high school friends were up to. Most of it was boring.

 _Blah blah blah, Kevin got a haircut, blah blah blah, Stella didn't get a car for her eighteenth birthday, blah blah blah, Caitlin got arrested for stalking some dude, blah blah blah . . . Bob ate a hundred and fifty hot dogs on a dare? Maybe we shouldn't have left them there alone . . ._

"Oh Bree!"

Bree looked up to see all three of her brothers standing over her. She raised an eyebrow, suspicious of Leo's sugary-sweet voice.

"Can I see your phone?" he continued.

"No," Bree said, pulling her precious device to her chest.

"We've got something awesome to show you!" Adam said.

All three tried to hide their grins, but Bree could see their eagerness . . . and she knew from experience that eagerness was not a good thing.

"It's nothing bad, Bree," Chase said, trying to calm her down. "It's really cool."

Bree pursed her lips. "Fine." She handed her phone to Leo. "But I know I'm going to regret this."

"Oh, you totally will!" Adam said, earning a shoulder whack from Chase.

Leo tapped a few things on her phone while Bree watched, worry filling every fiber of her being. "By the way, Leo," she said in a sweet tone, "if you do anything to break my phone, I'm going to break you. So watch out."

"Man, what happened to mature Bree?" Chase asked.

Bree folded her arms across her chest. "She's back on the bionic island watching Bob throw up in the trashcan. Leo, _what_ are you doing?"

Leo handed Bree her phone. It now displayed some kind of login screen. It was a strange shade of orange, and the word "bro" was written at the top.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Bree asked.

"Put in a username and a password," Leo told her, "and sign in."

"Is this some kind of new social media thing I didn't know about?"

"Just do it."

Bree sighed and punched in her go-to username, and after a few seconds of thought, a fairly unique password.

Leo whipped out his own phone. "Okay, what's your username?"

"Same one I always use: BionicBree1203. What is this screen?"

There were two buttons now: one said "add contact," and the other said "log out." Otherwise, there was absolutely nothing.

"Leo, what kind of joke is this app?"

"Oh, I assure you that this is no joke."

Suddenly Bree's phone buzzed as if she had received a text. Except, it was from "L-Do," and the only thing it said was "Brooooooooo."

"Leo?" Bree asked.

Then she got another text, with only the word "Brooooo," from "aduhmdavenportt." And one more "Bro" from "SmartManChase."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Bree groaned.

"It's real simple, Bree," Leo said, trying to suppress a grin. "Just add us in as contacts, and when you slide our names, you can send us a bro text! You can even chose how long you want the bro to be!"

"So this app is literally useless?" Bree asked.

Adam gasped. "How dare you say something like that! I get to bro my bros. How is that useless?"

"I think you just answered your own question."

"Guys, check it out!" Chase exclaimed. "You know how the picture for the app is just an orange block? I found a wallpaper that is the _exact_ same color!"

"Bro!" Leo exclaimed as he looked at Chase's phone. "It's like it vanished! That's awesome!"

"Whoa, bro!" Adam shouted.

Bree rolled her eyes and tried to go back to her Twitter feed. Only, she suddenly found that she couldn't. A constant stream of "bro's" of various lengths continued popping up on her screen. "Ugh, guys, quit it!"

"No way!" Chase said with a laugh. "We'll be bro-ing you all night!"

Bree stood up and moved into the kitchen at the same time her stepmother walked in. "Tasha, help me!" she pleaded. "They tricked me into downloading a stupid app!"

"Honey," Tasha said with a small laugh, "I think we both know I'm not the person to help you with that."

"I don't care about the technology. I'll probably just delete it."

"We'll find a way to re-download it!" Leo shouted.

"Not going to happen."

"Eh, you'd be shocked how easily I could hack your phone and reinstall it," Chase said with a devious grin.

"Tasha," Bree said, "I don't care about the technology, but make _them_ stop!"

"Boys, quit tormenting your sister."

"We're not tormenting her, Mom," Leo said. "We're bro-ing her. It's a very polite and formal thing to do."

Tasha sighed and turned back to Bree. "Sorry, honey, I'm lost. You might want to ask your father for help on this one."

"Someone need me?" Mr. Davenport asked as he rounded the corner and came into the room.

"Mr. Davenport, the boys made me download some stupid bro app and now they won't stop sending it to me. Make them stop!"

"Bro app? What's your username?"

"Uh . . . BionicBree1203. Why?"

Mr. Davenport whipped out his phone and tapped a few things.

"Oh no, not you too!"

"Brooooooooooooooooooooooooo" from "DavenporttheGenius."

"Make it stop!" Bree moaned, putting her head down on the kitchen counter. Beside her, her phone buzzed, the screen constantly filled with the word "bro" in many different lengths and some with different punctuation.

Finally, Bree sat up, grabbed her phone, and began to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"To go write my own app," Bree said with a smirk. "I think it'll send you texts too. Except those texts will something more like: 'I'm going to kill you all in your sleep tonight.'"

Mr. Davenport frowned and said in a very disapproving tone, " _Bro_."

* * *

 **Yeah . . . true story, bro . . .**

 **We have some weird people at our church. This week while I was helping out at a local sports camp, all the boys (and some girls) downloaded some "Bro" app, and literally all it does is send texts with the word "Bro" in several different lengths. And it was too good not to make into a story.**

 **For the record,** ** _I_** **did not download this app, so all my info came from watching others do it. It might be a little bit off. But that app is very real; go look it up in the app store if you don't believe me! The name is listed in the author's note at the top.**

 **BionicBree1203 . . . Bree's a Sagittarius . . . you put the pieces together. :3**

 **I hope you enjoyed this random weirdness. If you did, feel free to leave a comment. Even if it's just "bro." (Though something more complex and thoughtful would be great. XD) See you later, bros!**


End file.
